


Not Alone

by Megi52



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megi52/pseuds/Megi52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra discovers something about her closest friend. Something they both have in common. Hopefully, this knowledge can help them both heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

Korra sat leaning against Naga and staring at the ceiling of her cabin onboard Lin's airship as it flew over the Earth Kingdom in search of airbenders. It was the middle of the night and she couldn't sleep. Sometimes she still had nightmares of the equalists and of Amon taking her bending. Sometimes her dreams were about Vaatu destroying the world or her father getting executed for treason. Tonight the dream was of Jinora dying at the hands of Unalaq while Korra was completely powerless to stop him.

She wasn't sure why she kept having these terrible dreams, especially when most of the time they were of things that never actually happened. She thought briefly of going to find someone to talk to about it after all Tenzin had said that talking to someone would help. She pushed the idea aside though because everyone was probably asleep and she didn't want to wake them. Besides that, who would she talk to? Tenzin wasn't around having split from the group the day before to take the airbenders to the northern air temple. So he was out of the question.

If she talked with Mako and Bolin about it, she knew that they would do their best to make her feel better and to comfort her. Despite their close friendship, though she had no idea how she would even start out a conversation like that or what she would say. It would undoubtedly be awkward for her and she decided that ultimately she did not want to burden the brothers with her own pain. They had enough problems of their own to deal with.

The only other person to cross her mind as a potential confidant was Asami. But that option was quickly brushed aside as well. She and the other women were becoming increasingly close and over the last few months had gone from acquaintances to the best of friends. More recently, the last four or five days to be precise, Korra had begun to notice things about the industrialist. Like how the wind blew through her hair when she was on the deck of the airship and the Sun’s rays shown on her skin and radiated off of her as if she were some beautiful holy spirit. The things she noticed about Asami created strange feelings in her, feelings she's never had for another woman before. No, she couldn't talk to Asami about her nightmares. Not when she was feeling so confused about her feelings for her. Perhaps one day she would be able to open up to Asami and tell her all her fears and secrets but not now and probably not anytime soon.

Finally coming to the conclusion that the ceiling did not hold the answers she needed Korra turned her head and gazed at her furry companion. Naga was fast asleep and snoring softly. Korra smiled, at least her friend could sleep without any problems. It didn't last long, however. Naga's peaceful snores transformed into deep growls her lips turning up into a fearsome snarl. Her legs began to twitch and kick. Korra jumped up and away as Naga began to bark and bite at the air as if fending off an invisible assailant.

"Naga!? What's wrong girl?" 

Then Naga stilled and her barking and growling turned into whining and then a long howl. It was a heartbreaking sound, one filled with sorrow and pain. Korra rushed forward then and threw her arms around her companion. She rubbed along Naga’s back and buried her face into her neck next to her ear. Korra could feel the polar bear dog’s heart beating erratically.

"Shh it's alright girl" Korra soothed "I'm right here"

The big dog settled down and opened her large brown eyes. Naga then sat up on her haunches and upon seeing Korra she gave the women's cheek a hearty lick and nuzzled her face into Korra's chest. She whined softly and brought her huge paw up and settled it over Korra's shoulder as if hugging her back. 

Behind Korra the door flew open and banged loudly against the wall. Korra turned and saw Lin in a fighting stance her face contorted with anger. Behind Lin, Korra noticed Asami standing awkwardly in the hall.

"What's going on in here?!" Lin demanded

"I think Naga just had a bad dream. I'm sorry she woke you." 

"I see. Well, try not to let it happen again. I thought you were in danger." 

"I'll do my best Chief" 

Lin just 'humphed' before walking away. Seeing the troubled look on Korra's face Asami walked forward into the room. Korra gave her a puzzled look and Asami stopped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come in uninvited" Perhaps it was the lack of makeup that made her light blush so noticeable to Korra. "It's just that you look so..." She paused unsure of the correct word. "Worried? Unhappy? I don't know really. Is there anything you wanted to talk about?" 

The question hung in the air as Korra debated it.

"No, I'm just feeling tired. That's all. You should get back to sleep. We both should." She said sincerely or sincerely enough anyway. 

Asami felt like something was off with her friend but didn't want to pry. 

"Okay, if you're sure. Is Naga going to be alright?" At the mention of her name the big dog lifted her head out of Korra's chest and cocked it to the side staring at the young women. 

"Yea she'll be fine. She just needs lots of hugs and pets." Korra smiled. Asami was so sweet, so caring.

"Well do you mind if I..." Asami didn't wait for an answer to her incomplete question. Instead, she took a few long strides forward and hugged the large dog tightly. Her arms brushing against Korra's. "It's okay Naga, everyone has nightmares sometimes. Even me. They're nothing to be ashamed of. You'll get better soon. I promise." When she pulled away the polar bear dog turned and gave her a big bear hug.

"Naga! Down girl!" Korra shouted and Naga released her. "I think she's saying thanks" 

"Well, you're very welcome. I'm here whenever you need me" she smiled and patted Naga's large furry head. "But I really should be getting back to bed." She turned and faced her friend. "Did you still want to spar after breakfast tomorrow?" 

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it." 

"Okay great. Goodnight Korra, goodnight Naga, pleasant dreams to you both"

"Goodnight Asami." 

Only after Asami left, closing the door softly behind her did Korra allow herself to slump against her furry companion once again. The short interaction with Asami had made her feel a little better, but not enough to stop the tears from falling freely from her eyes. 

"Oh Naga, I had no idea you were suffering too. How many bad dreams have you had girl? I have one at least every other day, sometimes two or three a night. I just wish they would stop. Maybe Asami's right and we'll both get better someday, but what if we don't? What if it just gets worse?" She cried harder into Naga's fur. "I don't know what to do Naga." 

Naga whined softly and once again threw her massive paw over Korra's shoulder. After a while of Korra telling Naga of her fears and nightmares her crying finally subsided.

"I don't know for sure if we'll ever get better girl, but at least we have each other when things get hard." Naga licked her face a few times before whining and looking over to Korra's bed. "You're right. We should try and get some sleep. Goodnight Naga. Sweet Dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> This idea hit me early this morning as I was waking up. What if Naga suffers from nightmares as well? I mean makes sense right. The Avatar and their animal companion are so close after all. I didn't intend for this to have Korrasami in it when I first started writing but well there it is. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review letting me know what you thought. 
> 
> Peace out yo!!


End file.
